Anisotropic bonded magnets molded in the shape of a hollow cylinder are known as permanent magnets for use in motors. By molding this bonded magnet in a state in which a predetermined magnetic field distribution is generated, an axis of easy magnetization for the magnet powder is aligned. For the orientation pattern in a cross-section perpendicular to the axis of cylindrical bonded magnets, primarily, there is axial alignment, radial alignment, and polar alignment. Axial alignment is a method in which in a cross section the magnet is magnetized in a uniaxial direction, and radial alignment is a method in which the magnet is magnetized in a radial pattern emanating outward from the cross-sectional center, that is, in the normalized direction of the circumference.
Also, anisotropic bonded magnets molded in the shape of a hollow cylinder are known as permanent magnets for use in motors. By molding this bonded magnet in a state in which a predetermined magnetic field distribution is generated, an axis of easy magnetization for the magnet powder is aligned. For the orientation pattern in a cross-section perpendicular to the axis of cylindrical bonded magnets, primarily, there is axial alignment, radial alignment, and polar alignment. Axial alignment is a method in which the magnet is magnetized in a uniaxial direction of a cross-section, and radial alignment is a method in which the magnet is magnetized in a radial pattern emanating outward from the cross-sectional center, that is, in the normalized direction of the circumference.